


Marry me, then.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe is smug, Ashe is still a gang leader, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lazy Mornings, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Widow is tired of her smugness, accidental proposal, feel good fic, short oneshot, widowmaker is with overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: She peaks one eye open and her smile widens into an open-mouthed grin seeing the look Amélie was giving her. “Awww… what’s wrong, sweetheart? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?”OrAmélie brings something up while she's still half asleep and Ashe surprises her with her response.Sequel to Finally





	Marry me, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little oneshot :3

It’s only 5:30 AM, and the morning silence is broken by a sudden piercing alarm ringing out through the room. Amélie groans from her place sprawled across the bed, and Ashe lets out a tired chuckle beside her. “You’re evil…” Amélie mutters as she turns to face her, “Mon dieu, at least turn it off!”

Ashe doesn’t move, making Amélie groan again. She did this on purpose, the clock’s on her side. “Truly evil,” she says as she reaches over Ashe uncomfortably to turn the blaring alarm off. Resting the arm she used to turn off the alarm on the other side of Ashe, she hovers above her with an intense glare. Ashe still has her eyes closed, but she has her familiar smirk planted firmly on her face. She peaks one eye open and her smile widens into an open-mouthed grin seeing the look Amélie was giving her. “Awww… what’s wrong, sweetheart? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?” she says slowly while trying not to laugh. Amélie rolls her eyes and flicks her in the forehead lightly, and Ashe finally bursts out laughing. 

“Is the sarcasm really necessary at such an ungodly hour?” Amélie frowns as she lays back down in the bed, closing her eyes as soon as her head hits the pillow again. Ashe hums before replying, “No, but it sure is fun.” 

“Why would you set the alarm for so early?” Amélie murmurs. 

Even though she knows Amélie can’t see it, Ashe shrugs. “You know that I’m not supposed to be here, Amélie.” she says with a raised eyebrow as she sits up on the side of the bed, stretching her arms over her head.

“Doesn’t mean you have to leave so early.”

“It kind of does, darlin’. You’re part of Overwatch, and I’m part of a gang. D’you really think the commander would be okay with me bein’ here?”

Amélie sighs. She knows that Ashe is right but it doesn’t stop her from wishing it was different. It’s been 2 and a half years since that fateful New Year’s Eve that brought them back together. No one knows about their relationship though, even though Sombra almost found out one day, but that’s another story entirely. Whenever they visit each other, they always make sure to be gone by the time anyone would notice. Ashe stands up and walks over to where she hung her jacket and hoodie the day before. “Plus,” she adds as she puts the hoodie on, “I have a meetin’ with someone at 7, and this base is not even remotely close to where I need to be. I’ll probably be late if I leave any later than a half an hour.”

Ashe recently moved her base of operations to London so she could be closer to Amélie (though if you asked her, she would probably say that the move was because of the new opportunities it would bring). “If we were married this wouldn’t be a problem.” Amélie mumbles from her place on the bed, and Ashe’s head immediately raises with wide eyes as she freezes in the middle of pulling her jacket on. She’s not wrong though, if you’re part of the Overwatch team and you’re married, your spouse is allowed on base based on the rules, and it’s a loophole that even Ashe herself has thought about. She doesn’t turn to look at Amélie, almost sure that she’d be blushing scarlet red which is extremely noticeable on her light skin tone, as she replies, “I didn’t know that was somethin’ you’ve thought about.”

Amélie is extremely blunt when she’s tired. Well, more so than usual anyway, and that’s something Ashe has known for a long time, but it still surprises her sometimes just how blunt she can be. Ashe glances at the mirror to see her immediate reaction, and is happy to see that Amélie is blushing now too, obviously noticing just what she said to her girlfriend as she slowly sits up on the bed. “I’ve thought about it on multiple occasions.” she says as she walks over to where Ashe stands. Ashe turns to meet Amélie’s eyes and smirks, even though she still probably looks flustered. “Marry me, then.” she whispers.

“Quoi?” 

“Marry me, Amélie.” Ashe says again, and Amélie just stares at her for almost a minute before whispering quietly, “Are you serious?”

“I mean I don’t have a ring or anythin’ but,” Ashe kneels in front of her, taking one hand into hers, “I’ve never been more serious about anythin’ in my life.”

Amélie looks down at her, she still seems to be trying to figure out if this is actually happening or if it’s merely a dream. “Is this real?”

Ashe laughs, “Yes, it is, sweetheart.”

“Then, yes.”

“Really?”

Amélie nods, and Ashe stands to wrap her in a tight hug. She smiles as Amélie rests her head against her shoulder. “I have to say, this isn’t how I expected this day to go, but I’m definitely not disappointed with how it turned out.” Ashe says with a small chuckle as she pulls away from Amélie enough to look into her eyes. Amélie’s lips tug up at the corners uncontrollably as she looks at her fiancé. Ashe reaches up to push a loose strand of hair behind Amélie’s ear. “I told you that I wasn’t ever gonna make the mistake of leavin’ again, and I was serious.” she says as she leans forward and kisses her quickly. She looks at the clock behind Amélie on the wall, “As much as I truly love bein’ here with you, we’re still not married and I’m not allowed to be here. Sorry, love, but I gotta get goin’.”

Amélie leans in and kisses her again, “Okay, be careful. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll do my best. See you later, sweetheart.” Ashe replies as she finally pulls away, teasingly blowing her a kiss before pulling her hood and a black bandana on to partly conceal her identity before walking out of the room.

Amélie shakes her head, and as the door closes, she whispers, “Until next time, mon amour.”

 

~Fin~


End file.
